Final Fantasy VII Une autre chance
by Final Serafin
Summary: Une autre chance, Que demandez de plus ? Séphiroth, Aeris, Clad et les autres auront l'occasion de saisir cette autre chance grâce à l'intervention de deux personnages providentiels.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Auteur : Final Sérafin.

Final Fantasy VII - Une autre chance est le deuxième épisode d'une série de fan fictions. Pour bien comprendre cette fiction, il est recommandé de lire « Final Fantasy VII - Un espoir perdu et retrouvé ».

Cette fiction ne se prend pas au sérieux, même si certains passages le sont. Je l'ai écrite en hommage à Séphiroth et à mes personnages. Cette fan-fiction est aussi une relique de mon propre passé.

Elle est écrite en respectant une mise en page standard avec des dialogues introduit par des guillemets, les phrases narratives de dialogues en incises et j'utilise le passé de narration (je n'arrive pas à écrire une histoire avec le présent de narration).

Mon style a certaines faiblesses (en particulier les parties descriptives pas assez descriptives), des phrases parfois lourdes, des répétitions. Mais j'espère que les efforts que j'ai fait pour m'améliorer vous permettrant le plus grand confort de lecture possible.

En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, elle sont la plupart du temps assez rares mais il peut m'arriver d'en commettre. Malheureusement le correcteur orthographique ne corrige pas toutes les fautes et j'ai oublié certaines choses depuis le temps.

Je cherche aussi un(e) beta-reader.

Résumé de l'histoire :

Une autre chance, Que demandez de plus ? Séphiroth, Aeris, Clad et les autres auront l'occasion de saisir cette autre chance grâce à l'intervention de deux personnages providentiels.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.

« C'est encore loin ? J'ai peur ! » La voix d'une femme retentit.

« Je ne sais pas, j'espère. » La voix d'un homme lui répondit.

« Tu es sûr de notre destination ? » demanda la femme.

« A quatre-vingt-dix pour cent ! De toute façon nous n'avons pas tellement le choix.» répondit l'homme.

« Firosé, Arrêtons-nous un peu, je suis épuisé.»

L'homme et la femme s'assirent donc à l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils ne purent véritablement dire où ils étaient vu que seul le noir les entourait. Ils marchaient depuis des heures dans un tunnel d'obscures ténèbres, la seule chose de visible dans ce tunnel était leurs yeux. Ceux de l'homme, Firosé, étaient d'un bleu profond, ceux de la femme, étaient Verts. Ils se reposaient, là dans ce tunnel, dans une étreinte réconfortante. L'homme reprit la conversation :

« Tu sais, Nuya, parfois je m'en veux de t'avoir entraîné avec moi dans cette histoire. »

« Tu aurais préféré me laisser seule dans un monde sans vie ? » Tiqua légèrement Nuya.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Humpf ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Après tous nous sommes fiancés ! » Répondit Firosé.

« Désolé… Bon on repart ? Je suis presque sûr que le passage doit avoir une influence sur notre moral. » Demanda Nuya.

« D'accord… »

Le couple se releva et repartit. Au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent à courir, en attendant les bruits pas rassurants du tout venant dans leur dos. Puis ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, face à une sorte de mur bleu noir émettant une faible lueur contrastant fortement avec le noir environnent.

« Le passage va s'ouvrir, Fi ? » demanda la fiancée.

« Il doit s'ouvrir, Nuya » répondit le fiancé.

L'homme s'approcha du mur et posa la main dessus. Il grimaça, semblant être contrarié par celui-ci.

« Grosse couille de merdeuh ! » Jura l'homme.

« Jolie celle-là, je la note… … … rais plus tard quand je pourrais voir ce que j'écris » indiqua Nuya.

« J'estime la quantité requise à 14.5 Kilo Magie » marmonna Firosé

« Tant que cela ? Enfin ce sera toujours moins que le dernier en date, mais c'est beaucoup quand même »

Le passage finit par s'ouvrir une fois que Firosé ait dépensé la quantité de magie requise, les deux s'engouffrèrent dedans pour se retrouver finalement de l'autre coté. Ils atterrirent en plein désert, et la lumière du jour contrasta de manière évidente avec le noir du passage. On put enfin distinguer la silhouette de nos deux jeunes gens.

L'homme semblait avoir la trentaine, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur variant entre le blond clair et le blanc et lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Malgré ses longs cheveux, il ne ressemblait pas tellement à une femme, son visage était ferme, presque sévère, même si des récents sourires l'avait humanisé. Sa tenue vestimentaire était assez simple : un jean bleu noir et un Tee-shirt noir accompagné d'une cape. Il donnait l'impression d'un homme qui avait toujours été sévère et qui avait changé récemment de caractère.

La femme semblait un peu plus jeune que l'homme, dans la vingtaine. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et lui arrivait au commencement des épaules. Sa coiffure était simple, même si un ou deux épis rebelle semblait vouloir persister sur le devant. Son visage était doux et chaleureux, plus encore que celui de l'homme, mais portait étrangement une certaine tristesse mêlé à de la joie. Elle portait une robe longue un peu ample de couleur bleue, ainsi qu'une cape faisait légèrement désordre dans sa tenue. En fait c'était une cape identique à celle de l'homme… mais on pouvait se demander pourquoi elle, elle portait cette cape, alors que pour lui, cela semblait aller, si ce n'est pas à sa tenue, à son apparence.

Nuya, sortit un minuscule sac d'une poche intérieur de sa cape et en retira une fiole qu'elle donna à Firosé qui semblait épuisé. Après avoir bu cette fiole, il semblait de nouveau en forme. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et devina où ils se trouvaient.

« La région du Gold Saucer… il n'y a qu'un seul désert dans ce monde, et il faut qu'on tombe dessus. » souffla-t-il.

« Heureusement que l'on ne peut pas mourir de soif » remarqua Nuya.

« Par contre, si nous rencontrons des monstres, il faut faire attention ! Nous sommes peut-être Immortel, mais nous ne sommes pas invulnérable, ni invincible. » Indiqua-t-il.

Alors que le couple allait commencer à marcher, un bruit de roues, suivi d'un « Kwack » retentit, les informant de la venue d'une roulotte tirée par un chocobo. Le conducteur les remarquât et s'arrêtât à leur niveau.

« Jeune gens, voulez-vous que je vous conduises hors du désert ? » demanda le conducteur

« Ce ne serait pas de refus » Répondit Firosé.

Les deux s'installèrent à bord de la roulotte.

« Vous savez, c'est drôle, vous ressemblez au héros… vous savez, Séphiroth » indiqua le conducteur.

Sentant des minuscules goutte de sueur s'infiltrer dans son cou, Firosé répondit « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, Hé hé » suivit d'un petit rire jaune.

Arrivant finalement en dehors du désert, nos deux jeunes tourtereaux rentrèrent dans la ville minière prés du désert. Il s'arrêtèrent devant un immense Tram qui conduisait les gens au gold saucer. Alors qu'il allait s'adresser au guichet, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond hirsute percuta de plein fouet Firosé, les deux se retrouvant au sol. Alors que le blond allait s'excuser, il sembla reconnaître Firosé et hurla, tout en pointant une énorme épée sous le cou de Firosé « SEPHIROTH ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DANS LE COIN ! »

Des bruits de pas suivirent ce hurlement, laissant apparaître un groupe hétéroclite composé de Tifa, Aeris, Nanaki, Barret, Cid et Yuffie. Tous semblaient surpris de voir la personne qui se trouvait en face de Clad que tous reconnurent en tant que Séphiroth, leur ennemi attitré.

Pendant ce temps, Nuya avait l'air inquiète de la situation de Firosé, qui quant à lui, essaya de parler tout en évitant une coupure sur son cou.

« Heu… glups… Je… Ne… Suis… Pas… Séphiroth… »

Fin du chapitre 1.

Note d'auteurs :

Oui, je coupe à ce niveau là ^_^. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


End file.
